


Borra: Shocking News

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: Borra [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra has been feeling sick, lately. Katara gives her and Bolin her prognosis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borra: Shocking News

**Borra: Shocking News**

 

(I do not, nor will I ever own The Legend of Korra. This series belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.)

 

 

Ever since that night they shared together, Korra and Bolin have kept their relationship a secret from everyone else...and boy, was it a challenge.

 

    Take, for instance, that one time they went out for noodles, and Mako happened to walk in, and they let him join them, to save face. Or that other time they had gone to fly on Oogi, and Ikki and Meelo had shown up to ask what they were doing.

 

    It had still been fun flying, but it could hardly be considered a date when they had to spend most of the trip keeping Meelo under control. Though, there were some upsides to dating in secrecy.

 

    Being the Avatar did mean Korra had to interact with the public a lot, spirits and humans alike, and it was better that Bolin didn't have to deal with the stress of being known as the Avatar's boyfriend. Or of getting involved in any of the small conflicts around Republic City.

 

    It also meant they had to get creative about where their nightly meetings would take place. Korra hadn't ever dreamed of spending a passionate night with someone on the back of a sky bison! Until it had happened, that is (and it had been fun giving Oogi a bath afterwards).

 

    There was also that one night that she and Bolin had shared at the beach, where he had her pinned against a rock and used his earthbending to bind her hands as he proceeded to earthbend the most impressive giant sand castle around them, and kissed her passionately... and, well, one thing led to another. Everything was going great for the young couple.

 

    However, one morning, the young Avatar woke up with a horrible clenching feeling in her gut. She covered her mouth as she immediately arose from her bed and made a quick dash for her bathroom, where she proceeded to toss her cookies...rather violently. Everyone on Air Temple Island could hear Korra vomiting, and some were a bit alarmed by this. Others were more concerned.

 

"Daddy, do we have any medicine somewhere?" Ikki asked, pulling on her father's robe. "We have to help Korra!"

 

"Hang on, I'll see if we have something!" Tenzin answered as he rushed to the infirmary.

 

Jinora and Pema stood by the door to Korra's bathroom, listening to the poor girl throwing up.

 

"Korra, honey," Pema called, "do you need anything?"

 

"I--" Korra started, though she was cut off as more remains of the previous day's meal came up. When she was done, she gasped for air, her mouth sore and dry. "Water... please..."

 

"Right! I'll go and get a glass of water!" Jinora spoke up as she ran off to get a glass of water for Korra.

 

Tenzin rushed to the scene, a bag of medicine in hand.

 

"If only Mother were here..." he groaned.

 

Korra stepped out of the bathroom, looking very pale.

 

"Take it easy." advised Pema as she helped the young Avatar over to a nearby chair.

 

"Thank you, Pema." Korra spoke up, hoarsely.

 

Jinora rushed back with a glass of water. "Here you go, Korra." she handed her the glass.

 

Korra tentatively took a sip of the water, praying desperately that it would stay down. "Thank you, Jinora." she smiled, weakly.

 

Jinora nodded and smiled worriedly, looking towards her father.

 

"Korra, take this." Tenzin handed Korra the medicine.

 

Korra accepted it, silently thanking the spirits that she had the glass of water to help it go down. "Thanks, Tenzin."

 

"Korra, why don't you go lie down for a little bit?" Pema suggested out of concern.

 

"Pema, you don't have to worry," Korra waved a hand, "I feel fine, now."

 

"But just now, you were puking a lot!" Ikki cried.

 

"Yeah, and now I feel fine." Korra replied.

 

"Are you sure?" Tenzin asked.

 

"Mm-hm." Korra nodded.

 

She slowly stood up.

 

"Take it easy, Korra." Meelo patted her thigh.

 

"I will, Meelo." Korra responded as she pat his shaved head, before walking off.

 

Tenzin, Pema, and their children watched Korra with worry.

 

"Tenzin," Pema started, "you don't think that maybe--"

 

Tenzin froze, watching Korra go, then he slowly glanced back to Pema. "Could she be...but...but how?"

 

"She what, Daddy?" Ikki asked.

 

"Uh, uh, i-it's nothing, sweetie!" Tenzin stuttered. "You and your siblings go run off and play!"

 

"Okay, Daddy!" Ikki smiled as she, Jinora, and Meelo left.

 

Tenzin and Pema both exchanged worried looks.

 

"Who do you suppose the father is?" Pema asked, lowering her voice to a whisper.

 

"I don't know, Pema," he answered as he scratched his beard, "And I'm not sure if Korra is likely to say either. She never mentioned seeing anyone..." His eyes widened, suddenly. "How are we going to explain this to Tonraq and Senna?" he questioned.

"I have no idea, but I think it would be best if Korra explained it to them." Pema answered.

 

Tenzin sighed. "You're right." he agreed.

 

    Throughout the day, Korra threw up a few more times, though that wasn't even the worst part. The next day, the children found her at the breakfast table early in the morning, a bowl of noodles covered in soy sauce, whipped cream, and jelly before her.

 

"Ewwwww," Meelo cried, sticking out his tongue as he made a face, "gross!"

 

    Korra pretended not to hear him and continued messily devouring her awful breakfast. Jinora and Ikki grimaced at the horrid meal as both of their faces turned green. Korra sighed and went on eating, trying to keep a straight face. At least Bolin didn't have to see her like this.

 

    At lunch, Korra's next meal was even fouler than the previous one. She'd taken a plateful of white rice and proceeded to lace it with lemon slices, walrus-seal fat (which had been meant for Naga), bean sprouts, a very large helping of hot sauce, and a stewed sea prune or two. Everyone at the table, Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, and even little Rohan, was both shocked and appalled by such a ghastly sight. Naga, who had been sitting near the table, gagged when she saw this.

 

"Nasty!" Meelo cried as his face turned green.

 

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ikki grimaced and even gagged a bit.

 

"I've suddenly lost my appetite." Jinora muttered as her face turned green, too.

 

_'Even my cravings weren't THAT bad...'_ Pema thought.

 

    Korra simply ignored all of them and proceeded to wolf down her disgusting lunch. Tenzin watched as Korra ate her meal, thinking, _'Well, hopefully her cravings won't get any worse...hopefully.'_

(A/N: Wrong.)

 

    However, come dinnertime...not only did Korra mix her stewed sea prunes with orange peels and hot sauce, she'd taken Pema's perfectly good spring rolls and wrapped them in raw walrus-seal meat (which had also been meant for Naga) and topped it all off with lychee jelly, fried onions, and a dash of the custard that was supposed to be for dessert. She was even dipping them in the sea prune mixture. Everyone, Pema, Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan, was turning green at the nauseating meal. So much so, that they had all lost their appetites. Even poor Naga had lost her appetite, as well!

 

    Korra couldn't help feeling awful when she saw everyone's green faces, so she tried to eat her disgusting meal as quickly as possible, which only made everyone feel even more ill. Tenzin gagged a little from watching her eat such a revolting dish. "Oh, spirits...!" he muttered.

 

When she was done, she quickly excused herself and went to lie down in her room.

 

"Mommy, Daddy," Ikki began, "Is Korra gonna be okay?"

 

Tenzin scratched his beard, saying, "I-I'm sure she will be."

 

_'Mostly...I hope.'_

 

In Korra's room, the young Avatar lay awake in her bed, feeling absolutely miserable.

 

_'What the hell's wrong with me?'_ she thought. _'Could I really be...?'_ She shook her head, dismissing the thought. "No way, it's not possible!" she stated. "It's probably just some bug going around and I'll be fine by tomorrow!" Korra went to sleep a few minutes after saying that.

 

    For the next few days, aside from the vomiting and the weird cravings she had been having, Korra had experienced some rather...incredulous changes. It was getting harder and harder to get dressed in the morning. Her shirt, which normally slipped easily over her head, was starting to feel tight, and she struggled to put it on. Getting her pants on was even more difficult, and when she did, it was hard to walk because they fit so tightly. The others picked up on this and even suggested that she try wearing more looser-fitting clothing. Though, she refused. Until that one incident that had occurred on the island. It happened when she was with Bolin. They were both discussing Korra's weird behavior.

 

"I don't know why," she'd been saying, "but I've been feeling funny..."

 

That was when she tripped, causing her too-tight shirt to rip at the neckline. When she got up, Bolin had quite a view. "Wow..." he whispered as he got an eyeful of Korra's...astonishingly filled out bust and even blushed a little.

 

"Bolin, are you just gonna stare at my boobs all day or are you gonna help me!?" Korra snapped while covering up her exposed chest with her hands, blushing.

 

"Oh! Right!" Bolin cried, snapping out of his trance. He took off his shirt and offered it to Korra. "Here." he told her. "Take this."

 

Korra took the shirt, without hesitation, and quickly put it on. "Thanks, Bo." she spoke up, quietly.

 

"No problem." Bolin replied. "Why don't we go someplace else?"

 

"Sure." Korra nodded. As the two of them walked away, she added, "I'm just glad no one else was around to see that."

 

(A/N: (in an eerie voice): _"Tha~t's wha~t you~ thi~nk."_ )

 

    Tenzin watched them go, wishing he could un-see the whole thing. Though, he couldn't help thinking about the way Bolin had been looking at the young Avatar.  _'It all makes sense, now.'_ he thought.

 

    Of course, he would have to question the young earthbender on whether he was the father or not...although, there was still a chance that it might be someone else.

 

*****The Next Day brought to you by Sakura's foreheard (A Naruto reference)*****

 

    Korra and Bolin decided to go and see Katara to figure out what was wrong with the young Avatar. Ever since that ripped shirt incident, Korra decided to borrow one of Pema's maternity dresses.

 

"You look pretty good in orange," Bolin remarked, just before Katara appeared and greeted the two.

 

"Welcome back, Korra," Katara smiled, "I see you've brought Bolin with you."

 

Korra nodded, telling her, "It's been...really nice having him around. See, something's been up with me, lately, and I don't know why..."

 

"Oh?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

 

"I've been throwing up," Korra explained.

 

"Go on." Katara nodded.

 

"I've had weird cravings," Korra added.

 

"Really?" Katara blinked, inquisitively.

 

"And worst of all, none of my regular clothes fit me anymore!" Korra finished.

 

"I see." the elderly waterbendering master mused.

 

"Bolin and I wanted to come and seek answers as to why I've been acting so funny," Korra explained, "I've had my suspicions that I might be...well, anyway, we wanted to ask you in order to be sure it's nothing too serious."

 

Katara frowned and scratched her chin in concern. "Very well. Come in."

 

    Korra and Bolin followed the old waterbending master into her hut. While in there, Katara tried to break the news as gently as she possibly could to the young couple. "Korra, Bolin," she began.

 

Korra raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to say what I think you're going to say, are you?"

 

"Which is...what, exactly?" Bolin asked, looking confused.

 

"It is pretty obvious that the two of you are very close...in more ways than one," Katara went on.

 

Korra and Bolin blushed when she mentioned this.

 

"And it seems that...well, it seems that there is a new face on the way that will bring you closer together."

 

"Huh?" Bolin asked, blinking.

 

Katara nodded, gravely. "Korra. You are pregnant."

 

When Katara said this, Korra's and Bolin's faces turned redder than cherry tomatoes. "SERIOUSLY?!" they both questioned in shock.

 

Katara nodded, again. "Yes." she answered.

 

Korra slapped her forehead, "Oh, spirits, my father's gonna kill me!"

 

"Korra," Bolin started as he took his girlfriend's hand, "You should already know by now that your father will always love you no matter what you do."

 

Korra smiled. "Thanks, Bolin."

 

"Besides, it's me he's gonna kill since I'm the one who knocked you up." he added.

 

Korra raised an eyebrow sharply, and quickly wrapped her arms protectively around Bolin. "No, he won't! I'll never let that happen!"

 

"Uh, Korra?" Bolin gasped. "Can't... breathe..."

 

"Oh, right!" she realized, quickly letting her boyfriend go. "Sorry."

 

"It's okay..." Bolin panted.

 

She straightened up suddenly, her eyes wide in panic. "But...how am I gonna explain this to Dad?" she asked.

 

Bolin looked at her, nervously, and answered, "I don't know..."

 

"Well, that makes two of us." Korra hung her head and heaved a defeated sigh.

 

"Well, you're going to have to tell him and Senna sooner or later." Katara pointed out.

 

"Don't remind me..." Korra muttered.

 

Not long after that day, a letter arrived at Air Temple Island, addressed to Korra. It was from her father, and she read it nervously.

 

"...I have some much-needed time off soon, so your mother and I will be coming for a visit in a week..." She glanced up at the date on the letter, feeling her mouth go dry. "Oh, spirits, they'll be here in three days..."

 

"For real?" questioned Bolin as his eyes widened.

 

Korra handed him the letter and he looked at the date, then he looked back at her, and smiled reassuringly.

 

"As I said before, your father won't kill you." he restated. "It's me who's toast."

 

Korra took a deep breath and walked in a circle. "We have to figure something out in just three days...what'll I do, what'll I do..."

 

"Korra, hey," the young earthbender grabbed his girlfriend by her shoulders, causing her to face him, "Don't stress out too much. It's bad for the baby."

 

"But my parents--" Korra tried to say, until Bolin interrupted her, saying, "I know that, and I'm nervous, too. In fact, I'm terrified."

 

"You sure don't sound terrified." Korra muttered.

 

"Believe me, I am." Bolin responded. "However, I'm trying to remain calm about all of this."

 

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Korra asked.

 

    Bolin looked thoughtful. "Hmmm...maybe we can practice?" he inquired. "Think of an explanation, and then we'll pretend I'm your dad and you practice it?"

 

Korra sighed, "All right."

 

"Good." Bolin smiled.

 

    Draping Pabu around his neck like a scarf, he stood up straight and tall. "Good to see you again, Korra!" he exclaimed, doing his best Tonraq impression. "But what's with that outfit you're wearing?"

 

"Right, about that, Dad...see, the thing is...Bolin and I have been dating for quite some time now, and...I'm pregnant and he's the father!" Korra blurted out.

 

Bolin raised his eyebrows, sharply. "You're...you're what? You did what?"

 

"I-I'm sorry, Dad," Korra apologized, looking down at her hands, "I didn't mean for this to happen, but it did!"

 

Bolin sighed and shook his head. "Korra, honey, you should've known better..."

 

"I know, Dad..." Korra lowered her head in shame. "...and please, please don't kill Bolin!"

 

    They kept practicing like that for a while, though Korra still didn't quite feel confident about facing her father. On the other hand, at least she had an idea of what to say now.

 

    Soon, the day her parents came to Air Temple Island had arrived. Even with all that practice, Korra's heart was rising like a lump in her throat as she saw the two approach. She really hoped there wouldn't be any visible sweat on her brow.

 

"Hey, Mom." she greeted. "Hey, Dad."

 

"Hello, Korra." Senna smiled as she hugged her daughter. "It's great to see you, again."

 

"You, too, Mom." Korra nodded.

 

"I'm glad to see you again, as well," Tonraq spoke, taking his turn to hug her, "But...what's with that outfit you're wearing?"

 

"Right, about that," Korra started, "Um, why don't we sit down and talk about this inside?"

 

They all entered the temple, and were in one of the rooms.

 

"So, Korra," Senna began, "What exactly _is_ up with that outfit?"

 

    Korra squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. "See, the thing is...Bolin and I have been dating for quite some time now, and...I'm pregnant and he's the father!"

 

Tonraq and Senna just sat there in silence, eyes wide as saucers, for what seemed like a very long moment.

 

**  
***Short timeskip brought to you by the Boar's Hat (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

    Tenzin and his children were rudely snapped out of their meditation as the sound of Bolin's screams echoed all over the island. "What in the world?!" Tenzin questioned in surprise.

 

Jinora pointed in the opposite direction.

 

"Look!" she cried.

 

    Bolin was dashing by, an angry Tonraq hot on his heels, screaming all the way. Korra was chasing after her father, trying desperately to restrain him. "Dad, please stop! Don't kill him!" she yelled.

 

"Great Spirits!" Tenzin gasped.

 

"Daddy, we've gotta help Bolin!" Meelo cried.

 

"Yeah, Mr. Tonraq's gonna kill him!" Ikki added.

 

"I-I'm not sure you should get involved, you might get hurt too--" Tenzin started, yet it was too late, for the three children were already racing towards the scene on air scooters. "Why do I even bother?" he muttered.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Elizabeth's waitress uniform (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

"Dad, stop!" Korra was shouting, as she hung onto her father's collar. "I love him! I'll take all the blame!"

 

    Bolin wanted to say that she shouldn't have to do that, yet he was too busy panting as he ran, and he was nearly out of breath. Tonraq was drawing ever closer to the young earthbender, ready to main him with his waterbending. That was when the children barreled through on their air scooters, causing him to nearly trip. Next, they circled protectively around Bolin, leading him further away.

 

"Thanks, you guys...!" Bolin panted.

 

As Korra helped her father get up, she, too, stood protectively in front of Bolin.

 

"Dad, please." she pleaded.

 

Tonraq stood there, his gaze softening a bit. He knew he couldn't hurt his daughter, or the children. He sighed. "Fine."

 

Bolin couldn't help sighing in relief. "Thanks, Korra."

 

"Mr. Tonraq, why were you so angry?" Ikki asked.

 

"Uh, d-don't worry about it." Tonraq answered, walking away.

 

Bolin let out another big sigh of relief, and Korra ran up and hugged him, protectively.

 

"I told you I wasn't gonna let him kill you!" she cried.

 

"Korra...can't breathe...!" he choked.

 

"Oh, right," she realized, letting him go, "Sorry."

 

The children stared up at them, wide-eyed.

 

"What's up?" Bolin asked them.

 

Jinora raised an eyebrow. "Since when were you two an item?"

 

"Uhh..." the couple tried to explain, yet they could not think of a good explanation.

 

Ikki gasped. "You two are dating?" she questioned in surprise.

 

Korra frowned and bit her lip, "I guess there's no point in lying."

 

"Yes, we are dating." Bolin answered Ikki.

 

Ikki smiled brightly, "Awww, how adorable!"

 

Meelo made a face, "Ewww!"

 

Korra couldn't help giggling.

 

"Korra," Jinora spoke up, suddenly, "Does this have anything to do with how weird you've been acting, lately?"

 

Bolin looked sheepish, "Um..."

 

    Korra bit her lip. Should she tell them the truth? Of course, she wasn't going to explain the juicy details. Nevertheless, what should she say if they asked where the baby had come from?

 

That was when an idea formed in her head. "Well, it kinda does," she answered, "You see...we're going to have a baby."

 

The children all gasped and stared up at them both.

 

"A baby? Really?" Jinora repeated.

 

"You're gonna have to change lots of stinky diapers!" Meelo exclaimed, cheerfully.

 

Bolin's face fell at that. "That's gonna be fun..." he muttered, sarcastically.

 

"So, how exactly did this happen?" Ikki inquired, puzzled.

 

    Korra shot Bolin a look as if to say "Let me handle this," and he nodded. "Well, you see...when two grown-ups love each other very much...the spirits come and bring them their blessings so they can have a baby." the young Avatar explained.

 

    It wasn't entirely untrue. She could recall that there had been spirits singing outside the window on their first night together, in spite of the fact that she wasn't exactly paying attention to them, at the time.

 

"Really?!" Ikki beamed, eyes twinkling.

 

"Mm-hm." Korra hummed as she nodded.

 

"Ooooh, I hope the spirits come back to see the baby born!" Ikki exclaimed, excitedly.

 

"Me, too!" Meelo added.

 

"Me, three!" Bolin exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Korra's waist.

 

Unknown to any of them, a little green spirit flying nearby nodded and winked its eye at the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna say it again: Headcannon, no Makorra and no Boleska.
> 
>  
> 
> This is only an Alternate Universe fic where Korra and Bolin become more than friends, etc. etc.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading Shocking News~!


End file.
